Olympische Sommerspiele 1996
Die Olympischen Sommerspiele 1996 (auch Spiele der XXVI. Olympiade genannt) fanden vom 19. Juli bis 4. August 1996 in Atlanta statt. Die Hauptstadt des amerikanischen Bundesstaates Georgia setzte sich in der Wahl des Austragungsorts auf der 96. IOC-Session in Tokio gegen die Mitbewerber Athen, Toronto, Melbourne, Manchester und Belgrad durch. An den Spielen nahmen 10.320 Sportler aus 197 Nationen teil, was einen neuen Rekord darstellte. Die erfolgreichsten Athleten waren Amy van Dyken mit vier Goldmedaillen, Michelle Smith mit drei Gold- und einer Bronzemedaille und Jenny Thompson mit drei Goldmedaillen, die alle drei an den Schwimmwettbewerben teilnahmen. Die Vergabe der Olympischen Spiele nach Atlanta wurde von den griechischen Mitbewerbern stark kritisiert, da diese die Spiele zum hundertjährigen Jubiläum gerne wieder an ihren Ursprungsort geholt hätten. Die Olympischen Spiele von 1996 wurden zudem sehr stark für ihre Kommerzialisierung kritisiert. Sponsoren nahmen einen so hohen Stellenwert ein wie bei keinen Spielen davor. Sie standen zudem unter dem Schatten eines am 27. Juli verübten Bombenattentates, bei dem zwei Menschen getötet und 110 verletzt wurden. Bewerbung und Vergabe der Spiele Bewerbung Um die Austragung der Olympischen Sommerspiele 1996 bewarben sich sechs Städte: Athen, Toronto, Melbourne, Manchester, Belgrad und Atlanta. Die Bewerbung um die Jubiläumsspiele hundert Jahre nach den ersten Olympischen Sommerspielen der Moderne 1896 in Athen durch die griechische Hauptstadt war allgemein erwartet worden. Zur Bekanntgabe nutzten das Organisationskomitee und die Regierung Griechenlands die Feier zum 90. Jubiläum der 1896er Spiele am 15. April 1986 im alten Athener Parlamentsgebäude. Dort präsentierte der Premierminister Andreas Papandreou den einstimmigen Kabinettsbeschluss zur Unterstützung der Bewerbung.Volker Kluge: Olympische Sommerspiele. Die Chronik Teil 4. Sportverlag, Berlin 2000. S. 676. Das Bewerbungskomitee unter dem Vorsitzenden Spyros A. Metaxa warb vor allem mit der Tradition dieses Austragungsortes und trat ziemlich aggressiv auf, was der Kandidatur schadete.Volker Kluge: Olympische Sommerspiele. Die Chronik Teil 4. Sportverlag, Berlin 2000. S. 677. Atlantas Bewerbung um die Olympischen Sommerspielen 1996 ging auf den Rechtsanwalt William Porter Paine zurück, der am 8. Februar 1987 die Georgia Amateur Athletic Foundation (GAAF) mit diesem Ziel gründete. Paines Vorhaben wurde zwar vom Bürgermeister Atlantas, Andrew Young, gebilligt, dieser schloss jedoch eine finanzielle Unterstützung der Spiele durch die Stadt aus. Somit war es sicher, dass bei der Vergabe an Atlanta die Olympischen Spiele wie zuvor erstmals in Los Angeles 1984 privat ausgerichtet werden mussten.Volker Kluge: Olympische Sommerspiele. Die Chronik Teil 4. Sportverlag, Berlin 2000. S. 678. Für seine Idee gewann Paine eine Gruppe lokaler Geschäftsleute, die als Atlanta Nine Bekanntheit erlangten. Am 29. April 1988 setzte sich Atlanta in Washington bei der Auswahl des amerikanischen Bewerberortes durch das USOC gegen 14 weitere Bewerber durch. Im Finaldurchgang unterlag Minneapolis-Saint Paul der Hauptstadt des Bundesstaates Georgia. Bei den Olympischen Sommerspielen 1988 in Seoul nahm eine Delegation unter Young und Payne erstmals Kontakt mit dem IOC auf. Anschließend wurde im November 1988 die GAAF in das Atlanta Organizing Committee (AOC) umgewandelt. In der Bewerbungsphase musste sich dieses Komitee mit verschiedenen Problemen auseinandersetzen, die gegen eine Vergabe der Spiele an Atlanta angeführt wurden. Zum einen erhob Athen den Anspruch, die Jubiläumsspiele ausrichten zu dürfen, zum anderen führten Kritiker an, dass seit den Olympischen Sommerspielen von 1984 in Los Angeles noch nicht genug Zeit für eine erneute Vergabe in den USA verstrichen sei. Weiterhin wurde Atlanta vorgeworfen nicht genug sportliche Bedeutung zu besitzen.Volker Kluge: Olympische Sommerspiele. Die Chronik Teil 4. Sportverlag, Berlin 2000. S. 679. Um diese Kritiken zu zerstreuen, nahmen Vertreter des AOC engen Kontakt zu den Mitgliedern des IOC auf. Zudem hatte der Bürgermeister Atlantas, Young, in der dritten Welt eine hohe Reputation, was sich positiv auf die Bewerbung auswirkte. Die Kandidatenstädte wurden von einem achtköpfigen Gremium der Association of National Olympic Committees beurteilt, wobei Atlanta am besten abschnitt. Diese Bewertung wurde jedoch nicht veröffentlicht, was als Fehler des IOC bewertet wurde, weil es der späteren Kritik an der Entscheidung Wind aus den Segeln genommen hätte. Vergabe Die Wahl des Austragungsortes fiel am 18. September 1990 auf der 96. IOC-Session in Tokio. Der IOC-Präsident Juan Antonio Samaranch stimmte wie es Tradition war nicht mit ab, so dass bei den insgesamt 87 anwesenden Mitgliedern die Mehrheit bei 44 Stimmen lag. Das favorisierte Athen hatte im Laufe der Bewerbungsphase durch arrogantes und aggressives Verhalten seinen Vorteil immer weiter verspielt, so dass sich eine Anti-Athen-Koalition herausbildete, aus der sich schließlich Außenseiter Atlanta im fünften Wahlgang durchsetzen konnte. Die Niederlage gegen die Wirtschaftsmetropole Atlanta wurde von den Griechen als Kränkung aufgefasst, so dass sie bekannt gaben, sich nie wieder für Olympische Spiele bewerben zu wollen. Dies wurde dann mit der erfolgreichen Athener Bewerbung um die Olympischen Sommerspiele 2004 hinfällig. Die Entscheidung für Atlanta brachte aber auch dem IOC Kritik ein, da es infolge dessen als käuflich erschien, die gewinnorientierten Mitglieder des IOC hatten sich gegen die den traditionellen Werten der olympischen Bewegung verpflichteten durchgesetzt. Zudem veröffentlichte 1991 die Zeitung USA Today, dass Robert Helmick, der ein einflussreicher Vertreter des Bewerbungskomitees Atlantas war, 300.000 Dollar Beraterhonorar entgegennahm, um die Aufnahme von Golf in das Olympische Programm zu forcieren. Vorbereitung Organisation Das Atlanta Committee of the Olympic Games (ACOG) konstituierte sich am 28. Januar 1991 als eine private und gemeinnützige Vereinigung. Der Präsident und Generalsekretär des ACOG war William Porter Payne, Co-Chairman waren Robert M. Holder Jr. und Andrew Young. Weitere Mitglieder waren unter anderem die IOC-Mitglieder Anita DeFrantz und James L. Easton, der Bürgermeister Atlantas, Maynard H. Jackson, der Generalsekretär des USOC, Richard D. Schultz, und der USOC-Präsident, Leroy Walker. Die Vorbereitung der Olympischen Spiele 1996 erfolgte durch das ACOG in Zusammenarbeit mit der Stadt Atlanta, der 1989 von der Generalversammlung Georgias gegründeten Metropolitan Atlanta Olympic Games Authority (MAOGA), dem USOC und dem IOC. Die Planung, Finanzierung und Konstruktion der Wettkampfstätten gehörten zum Aufgabengebiet des MAOGA, das sich aus dem Bürgermeister Atlantas, dem Präsident des Stadtrates und drei vom Bürgermeister bestellten Mitgliedern zusammensetzte.Volker Kluge: Olympische Sommerspiele. Die Chronik Teil 4. Sportverlag, Berlin 2000. S. 681. Das ACOG und das USOC gründeten am 14. Juni 1991 zusammen die Atlanta Centennial Olympic Properties (ACOP), die für das Marketing verantwortlich waren. Die Organisation der Spiele erfolgte durch ein Exekutivkomitee und vier ständige Komitees, die vom Board of Directors gegründet wurden. Unter Adolphus Drewery Frazier Jr. waren zehn Abteilungen mit verschiedenen Aufgabenbereichen wie etwa Sport und internationale Beziehungen angesiedelt. Die Mitarbeiter des ACOG waren teils bezahlte Kräfte, zum Teil waren es Ehrenamtliche. Zu Beginn der Spiele beschäftigte das ACOG 6560 Mitarbeiter und 51.881 Volunteers, hinzu kamen 78.240 akkreditierte Vertragspartner. Das ACOG kümmerte sich vor allem um die Ausrichtung der Wettkämpfe und die Unterbringung der Sportler und weiterer Mannschaftsmitglieder. Mit der Erstellung des Masterplans betraute das ACOG im Juli 1991 das Architekturbüro Sizemore Floyd Ingram. Vier ortsansässige Baufirmen, die die Bauaufträgen erhalten hatten, gründeten dann im März 1992 das Joint Venture Olympic Facilities Construction Program. Beim Errichten der Sportstätten beschränkte sich das Organisationskomitee nur auf das notwendige, weshalb es weniger Investmentruinen als bei anderen Olympischen Spielen gab.Volker Kluge: Olympische Sommerspiele. Die Chronik Teil 4. Sportverlag, Berlin 2000. S. 682. Der Ausbau der Infrastruktur erfolgte durch den Bundesstaat und die lokalen Behörden. Die Stadt investierte in den Autobahnausbau und den öffentlichen Nahverkehr, in dem mit dem Metropolitan Rapid Transit Authority eine neue Verbindung zwischen dem Flughafen im Süden und den Wohnvierteln im Norden der Stadt geschaffen wurde. Von den Gesamteinnahmen von 2,6 Milliarden US-Dollar standen dem ACOG 1,7 Milliarden US-Dollar zur Verausgabung zur Verfügung. Die größten Einnahmequellen waren die Fernsehrechte mit 568 Millionen US-Dollar, das Joint Venture mit 426 Millionen und die Ticketverkäufe mit 425 Millionen. Die größten Posten auf der Ausgabeseite waren die Sportstätten mit 494 Millionen US-Dollar, die Technologie mit 218 Millionen und TV-Installationen mit 141 Millionen.Volker Kluge: Olympische Sommerspiele. Die Chronik Teil 4. Sportverlag, Berlin 2000. S. 693. Marketingeinnahmen wurden zum einem über das TOP III-Programm des IOC, das unter anderem Coca-Cola, VISA, IBM und Kodak umfasste, und das Joint Venture von ACOG und USOC namens Centennial Olympic Partners (ACOP), dem die NationsBank, Motorola, Sara Lee Corporation, AT&T, Swatch, The Home Depot, McDonalds, Anheuser-Busch und Delta Airlines angehörten. Darüber hinaus warb das ACOP 24 weitere Partner und vergab 120 Lizenzen.Volker Kluge: Olympische Sommerspiele. Die Chronik Teil 4. Sportverlag, Berlin 2000. S. 683. Das ACOP erwirtschaftete insgesamt 760 Millionen Dollar. Sportpolitik Das IOC förderte die teilnehmenden Mannschaften mit der Rekordsumme von 21,677 Millionen US-Dollar, was die hohe Teilnehmerzahl mit bedingte.Volker Kluge: Olympische Sommerspiele. Die Chronik Teil 4. Sportverlag, Berlin 2000. S. 685. Pro Mannschaft wurden die Kosten für sechs Sportler und zwei Offizielle übernommen wie zuvor schon 1988 in Seoul und 1992 in Barcelona. Darüber hinaus erhielt jedes NOK 8000 Dollar, sowie weitere 800 Dollar pro Teilnehmer. Von den Fernseheinnahmen wurden durch das IOC 56,42 Millionen Dollar an die NOKs ausgeschüttet. In Atlanta wurden nach einem IOC-Beschluss aus dem Jahr 1994 die Mitglieder der 1981 gegründeten Athletenkommission erstmals direkt gewählt. Von den wahlberechtigten Sportlern gaben mit 5734 54% ihre Stimme für die Besetzung der sieben Plätze ab. Gewählt wurden der tschechische Leichtathlet Jan Zelezny, der russische Schwimmer Alexander Popow, der amerikanische Volleyballer Robert Ctvrtlik, die kanadische Leichtathletin Charmaine Crooks, der ukrainische Leichtathlet Serhij Bubka, die algerische Leichtathletin Hassiba Boulmerka und der deutsche Ruderer Roland Baar. Die Plätze für Wintersportler in diesem Gremium wurden auf selbe Weise zwei Jahre später bei den Olympischen Winterspielen 1998 in Nagano bestimmt. Gebäude Sportstätten Die Sportstätten der Olympischen Sommerspiele 1996 lassen sich in drei Regionen aufteilen. Herzstück der Spiele war der Olympische Ring, eine Drei-Meilen-Zone im Zentrum Atlantas, in dem sich auch das Olympiastadion befand. Weitere Sportstätten befanden sich in der Metropolregion Atlanta, andere weiter entfernt in Georgia und auch in anderen Bundesstaaten der USA. Olympischer Ring: Centennial Olympic Stadium, Georgia Dome, Georgia Tech Aquatic Center, Atlanta-Fulton County Stadium, Georgia World Congress Center, Omni Coliseum, Clark Atlanta University Stadium, Georgia State University Sports Arena, Forbes Arena (Morehouse College), Alexander Memorial Coliseum Metropolregion: Stone Mountain Tennis Center, Stone Mountain Park Archery Center, Stone Mountain Park Velodrome, Sanford Stadium, Stegeman Coliseum, Atlanta Beach, Wolf Creek Shooting Complex, Georgia International Horse Park, Lake Lanier Weitere: Savannah River, Ocoee River, Golden Park, Legion Field, RFK Stadium, Citrus Bowl, Miami Orange Bowl Teilnehmer thumb|Anzahl der Athleten Sportarten und Zeitplan Höhepunkte * Früher Höhepunkt der Spiele war die Entzündung der olympischen Flamme durch den an Parkinson erkrankten ehemaligen Boxer Muhammad Ali. * Unumstrittener Höhepunkt der Spiele war der Weltrekord über 200 m von Michael Johnson. * Die Öffnung der Olympischen Spiele für Profisportler wurde weiter ausgedehnt. So nahm der fünfmalige Tour-de-France-Sieger Miguel Induráin an den Spielen teil und gewann das Zeitfahren. Herausragende Sportler * Erfolgreichste Sportler waren diesmal zwei Schwimmer: der Russe Alexander Popow und der US-Amerikaner Gary Hall jr. gewannen jeweils zwei Gold- und zwei Silbermedaillen. * Die meisten Medaillen gewann erneut ein Turner: der Russe Alexei Nemow gewann zwei Gold-, eine Silber- und drei Bronzemedaillen. * Die Stars der Leichtathletik waren die 200 m und 400 m Olympiasieger Michael Johnson und Marie-José Perec. * Die besten Deutschen waren diesmal die Reiter: Isabell Werth gewann die Einzel- und Mannschaftsgoldmedaille im Dressurreiten. Ulrich Kirchhoff wurde Einzel- und Mannschaftsolympiasieger im Springreiten. * Ebenfalls erfolgreich endeten die Spiele in Atlanta für Karch Kiraly, der im Beachvolleyball seine dritte olympische Goldmedaille holte. Die ersten beiden Goldmedaillen sicherte er sich 1984 und 1988 mit dem Team USA (Hallenvolleyball). * Carl Lewis gelang mit dem Gewinn des Weitsprungs ein Kunststück: Er errang die vierte Goldmedaille im selben Wettbewerb in Folge an Olympischen Spielen. Dasselbe war zuvor erst Al Oerter im Diskuswerfen bei den Olympischen Sommerspielen 1968 gelungen. * Der US-Amerikaner Kurt Angle gewann, wie sich später herausstellte, mit einem zweifachen Knochenbruch im Bereich des Nackens die Goldmedaille im Freistilringen im Schwergewicht. Erwähnenswert * Deutscher Fahnenträger bei der Eröffnungsfeier war der Fechter Arnd Schmitt. * Zur Eröffnungsfeier und zum 100-jährigen Jubiläum wurde der älteste lebende Olympiasieger, der 97-jährige slowenische Turner Leon Štukelj eingeladen. * Am 27. Juli kam es im Olympia-Park zu einem Bombenattentat, bei dem zwei Menschen getötet und 111 verletzt wurden. Weblinks * * http://www.olympic.org/ Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Olympische Sommerspiele 1996 Kategorie:Sportveranstaltung 1996 Kategorie:Sport (Atlanta) Kategorie:Sportveranstaltung in Georgia ab:Атланта 1996 an:Chuegos Olimpicos de Atlanta 1996 az:1996 Yay Olimpiya Oyunları bn:১৯৯৬ গ্রীষ্মকালীন অলিম্পিক্‌স cy:Gemau Olympaidd yr Haf 1996 da:Sommer-OL 1996 en:1996 Summer Olympics es:Juegos Olímpicos de Atlanta 1996 fy:Olympyske Simmerspullen 1996 io:Olimpiala Ludi en Atlanta, 1996 it:Giochi della XXVI Olimpiade ja:アトランタオリンピック kk:Жазғы Олимпиадалық Ойындар 1996 ky:Атланта 1996 mhr:Кеҥеж Олимпий модмаш - Атланта 1996 mn:Атлантын олимп mr:१९९६ उन्हाळी ऑलिंपिक ru:Летние Олимпийские игры 1996 sah:1996 Сайыҥҥы Олимпия онньуулара sh:Olimpijada 1996 te:1996 ఒలింపిక్ క్రీడలు }}